theantarcticalliancefandomcom-20200215-history
New Africa Union
New Africa Union is a long time ally of the members of the Antarctic Alliance History In 877, a group of settlers left the kingdom of Xavier to found their own nation. In 880, they settled in the New Arizona Canyon. Joshua Graham declared himself the emperor of New Arizona. Under his rule, they took over the whole canyon. In 930, Joshua Graham led an attack on The Kingdom of Xavier. Later that year, New Arizona took over Xavier. In the battle, Joshua earned the tittle "The Arizona Killer" for his ruthless assault. After he died, however, a string of unsucessful rulers threathened to end the New Arizona empire. In 998, a group of about 5000 people got on to a boat and went to the other side of Juptier's River. It is unknow if The New Arizona Empire still exists.In 1002, they founded a city by the basin Juptier's River. The called their city Kubrick.They inhabit the mountin and gorge around it, so the called it Juptier's Basin. They became rich off of iron working. In 1239, Juptiers's Basin settled in the area just outside of the basin an built a port on The Juptier Sea. In 1567, The Basin was widely viewed as the strongest and most sucessful city to date. By 1800, trade floureshed. In 1878, Cassidy of MT Juno became the first womam to lead The Basin. She stepped down in 1920.In 1968, The Basin first made contact with the city of New Cario.They told of three other cities. In 2020, the people of the Basin first learned of the Antartic Alliance. 2055, the city states of New Cario, The Basin, Roman, Utah, and Musa formed the New African Union. The Union joined the AA in 2056. Their fist leader was Andre Milan. He lead NAU through the "War of Nations" or "The First Kenstar War".Under the President Sam Redfeild, NAU joined "TomHanks". He also lead them to victory in the Second and Third Kenstar Wars. After that, he steped down, letting in an era of a few good but short lasting leaders. After, Jake Redfeild, Sam Redfeild's son, took office, NAU began to aid TomHanks in a war aginst Master Assassin. When TomHanks won the war, and Master Assassin disbanded, Jake Redfeild stepped down. As TomHanks went dormant, they helped Master Assassin refugees found New Tyler. In 2060, NAU voted to become a confederation. Recently, NAU has left the AA. In 2077, Thebel became the captial. Goverment After a recent summit, national leaders decided people were alloud to create "sub-nations" with a goverment of their chosing. So far their are 3 king/queen doms: Coconut, 88, and Bebop; 5 Democracies: New Cario, Beauty Beach, Two Sun, Jean Town, and Blue Lake; 2 Free Lands: Musa and Rose; and 1 Unlawed County: Pirates Cove The Basin is home to a central goverment, cotaining 4 parts :The Great Council, the Overseers, the Equal Court, and Parliment The Great Council The Great Council are a council of 7 great leaders. They are the highest goverment positions. The Overseers The Overseers go to each territory to make sure the goverment is opperating to stardards. Culture Music People in NAU love all kinds of music. The most sucessful generes are Jazz, Hip Hop, Rock, and Pop. Language Because New Africa Union has such a diverse population, they decided the teach mulitple languages at all educational levels. The majority of the people speak English, Latin, Arabic, Swahilli, and or Latin Flag Military Navy The only large sized branch of military is the navy. This is becasue most major trading (and the captial) cities all lie on or near oceans, rivers, lakes, streams, ect. Centurions The Centurions (marines) are the only ground units NAU has. They only occupy military forts, bases, and major cities/ports/harbors Air Force Because the goverment sees no real need for one, a legitimate Air Fore doesn't exist at the time. Experemental Weapons ZEUS CANNON: A high powered enegry weapon that shocks victims APOLLO'S CHARIOT: A tank, equiped with many weapons, includind a larger and stronger ZEUS CANNON. POSIEDON RUNNER: A high speed water vheicle DIONYSYS'S ECSTASY: Drug that simulates "true happiness" before killing the taker ARTEMIS'S BOW: A bow with explosive arrows, heat seaking SHIELD OF ATHENA: A extreemly durable riot shield SPEAR OF ARES: A light weight harpoon gun RETURN TO ZION: 56mm pistol Map Zavianite Map Map made by the people of Great Zavi. New African Map Map made by the people of New Africa